Music Writing Meme: TFA
by TyLeeChan
Summary: Drabbles: Shuffle your mp3 player and write a story based on 10 Or this case 20 songs during their duration. Doesn't sound too hard, right? Well, you sure come up with random stuff. Transformers Animated SarixBee, RatchetxArcee and lots of other stuff


**Okay, so I read MusicLover48's version of this meme, and I really wanted to do it XD I bent the rules a bit though and did 20 songs instead of 10...I was a little overzealous...And I'm in a writer's block for my Prowl fanfic that I have started...and restarted...and restarted XD I hope to have it done soon! Jettwins, Blurr, BumblebeexSari, RatchetxArcee, Swindle and Blitzwing craziness ensues!! I'm actually not a big SarixBee shipper, but if you read this you would think I am...**

**I'm not a good romance writer, but I think I did a few good ones here. The first one written here sucks, because I wasted time thinking about the story instead of writing it. A bit of the songs are in Japanese too.**

**Here are the official rules: **

**1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.**

**2. Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs. **

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either. **

**4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.**

* * *

**First Time – Hawk Nelson**

Blurr looked hesitantly at the `bot in front of him. This seemed unlikely to work. He knew all of the odds would go out of his favor. He would crash horribly or withstand other injuries.

"I don't know, Ultra Magnus, sir…" He said slowly.

"We know your structure-type, `bot. You were made for this." Ultra Magnus reassured.

Blurr sighed and transformed into vehicle mode. He revved his engines and shot forward. What was this feeling in his spark? This speed, this adrenaline. It was amazing! How could he only waited until now to try this for the first time?

**Get Your Back off the Wall – Family Force 5**

Bumblebee grabbed Sari's hand.

"Come on, Sari, let's dance!" He insisted as the music grew louder.

"But Bumblebee, I'm not good at dancing…" She said quietly, hoping he wouldn't notice her blush.

"Well, if you don't get your back off the wall, how will you know for sure?" He smiled. Sari allowed him to twirl her around to song blasting through the stereo. Her heart fluttered with joy on every step. The song finished and they stood awkwardly next to each other. Sari broke the silence.

"Thanks, Bumblebee. You were right."

"I usually am."

She hit his servo hard and laughed.

**Cross the Line - Superchick**

Jazz followed Ratchet and the organic quietly, using all of the stealth he had learned from the Master Yoketron. Sentinel would disapprove of this. He would most likely be angry after he found out what he was going to do. But he knew this was right. Sentinel had let all of his glory go to his processor and he had had enough of it.

Ratchet stood confused in front of a door that should be opened. Jazz slowly stepped forward. It was time for him to cross the line.

**Comatose - Skillet**

Bumblebee could hear voices shouting, but his viz scanners didn't seem to be working. There was pain everywhere. Pain. What had happened? Was Sari okay?

Sari…what had she done to herself? She had given herself an upgrade and now she was laying waste to the city she loved.

The pain swallowed him again. She had better be okay. Now he knew he was in stasis, but when he woke up he wanted to see her. He wanted to know he had been able to protect her.

Ratchet's voice was the most pronounced of them all. He was begging Bumblebee not to go offline. Had something happened to him? What about Sari? Bumblebee didn't care about his own chassis anymore. He would rather go offline then know that something had happened to Sari. He adored her so much.

_Waking up to you never felt so real, Sari._

**Alright – Superchick**

Blurr tried to rearrange his thoughts. Where was he? Oh, that was right. He was still under the control of that stupid human for his 'Speed Demon' race. He felt himself fly forward as another race started. He used to love the speed but this made it bland and not enjoyable.

But he was one of the top intelligence agents in the Elite Guard. He would get out of it. Life can be hard on everybot, right? Already he got assigned to Earth, which was everybot's last nightmare. Mostly made up of water and organics. But he had survived so far, hadn't he? Yes, he was going to be alright.

**Beautiful Day – Ayumi Hamasaki**

Prowl looked out at the sky. It was a radiant blue, as usual. There was nothing quite as splendid on Cybertron, where all you could see was the space around you. He could here the sounds of several birds which he could now identify by name. Chickadee. Robin. Cardinal. Swallow.

The sun's rays touched his chassis and he felt his circuits warm up. He placed his servo on a tree and felt its texture. How could the rest of his comrades not enjoy nature quite like he did? Even Sari called him a 'tree-hugger' once, though he had never actually hugged a tree before.

It didn't matter. If he was the only `bot to see this it was his gain and their loss. As he looked back over the scenery, he knew that this had to be the most beautiful orbital cycle he had ever seen on his stay on Earth. And he knew it wouldn't be his last one.

**Perfect Star, Perfect Style – Perfume**

"I still love you, Bumblebee…" Sari whispered. Bumblebee looked up for a nanoclick, taken aback.

"What did you say, Sari?" He asked.

"I-I said that I…" She blushed intensely, not purposefully saying that last phrase aloud. She had been deep and thought and had come to that conclusion, and the words had slipped out of her mouth. Well, now it was too late to cover it up. She might as well say what she felt. "I love you, Bumblebee."

Bumblebee blinked.

"You…you do?" She nodded. "But…how…?"

"You are my perfect star, Bumblebee. The way you act, everything about you seems too good to be real. And yet I know it is you! I…I love you so much Bumblebee!" She threw her arms around his neck and began to sob. Bumblebee patted her back.

"I love you too, Sari."

**Let it Roll – Group1crew**

Jetfire flew out of the way as another simulation drone shot at him. Jetstorm copied this motion to dodge a similar shot.

They still hadn't completely been able to translate everything their new mentor told them. His language was filled with words that they were sure wasn't in the normal Cybertronian language. Of course, they couldn't speak Cybertronian very well either, but they at least used the proper words most of the time.

But during the last lesson Jazz had told them something that had finally clicked in their processor.

"_When life hits you hard, you just have to roll with the punches_._"_

Jetstorm looked at his twin and smiled.

"Are you ready to _'_let it roll', brother?"

"Oh, most definitely!"

**Don't Say 'Lazy' – The Cast of K-ON!**

"Please don't say you are lazy…" Starscream growled.

"_No, I'm actually quite crazy_!" Blitzwing laughed, "_Or at least, zat's what other `cons tell me_."

"I can believe that…" Starscream looked down at the holo-scan before him, "Your schematics tell me you are a triple-changer, is this true?"

"**Are you blind, glitchhead!?"** His head had changed to his angry mode, but then quickly returned to his calculating side "I sink it is quite apparent zat zat is exactly what I am."

"I see…what makes you think you are good enough to join the ranks of a lieutenant in Megatron's forces?"

"_I have a good personality?_ **Or do you want me to show you my strength?**"

"This is going to be a long orbital cycle…"

**I Wish I Could Speak French – Alvin and the Chipmunks**

"Y'know, sometimes I wish I could speak French…" Bumblebee mused while flipping channels.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sari asked, annoyed.

"Well, that's where most of the good-looking supermodels are from and stuff…and besides, don't you humans call French one of the 'languages of love'?"

"Oh, so you are interested in French supermodels now, huh?" Bumblebee stopped smiling when he heard her tone.

"N-no, I mean…"

"I'm not good enough for you?"

"Sari…I was just kidd-" Sari interrupted him by kissing him on the faceplate.

"_J'taime_, Bumblebee."

**Rebirthing- Skillet**

Swindle was writhing on the inside. Almost a stellarcycle had passed, and yet there he was, still trapped inside his own vehicle mode. Slag that yellow Autobot, using his own trick against him. He had worked so hard to create that machine to sell. And it was ruined within cycles of its creation.

And now he was on the way to the stockade. Already he had to withstand megacyles of that glitchhead Sentinel Prime's ranting and speech-making. How he dearly wanted to be able to transform and slag the `bot himself.

The Elite Guard's ship began to shake a bit. What was happening? Was there a malfunction onboard? Suddenly, a jolt of electricity flew through his chassis.

Amazingly, he felt himself transform into robot mode. It was a rebirthing like none before. He stretched his sore servos.

"Ah, I needed that!"

**God Knows… - Aya Hirano**

Bumblebee lumbered into the Plant. It seemed a lot more quiet lately. Of course, that was to account to the absence of their youngest and only female member.

"_It's just school, Bumblebee. I'll be back everyday to check on you guys."_

But at the moment school was worse than any Decepticon he had ever faced. It was separating him from quality time with Sari. _Where are you now, Sari? And what are you doing?_ The questions came back into his processor. Nobot other than him seemed slightly affected by the fact that Sari could be in mortal danger because of…learning? Well, Bumblebee knew learning could be dangerous.

His worse fear was that she would meet a human boy that she liked. But there was no way that could happen. Questions rose again. But why ask them? Just like Sari always said, only God knows…

**Never Let Me Go – Family Force 5**

"Brother, be holding on!" Jetstorm cried. Their servos were tightly locked as the metal under his stabilizing servos began to move again. This was all his fault. They shouldn't have been fooling around on the job.

"I don't know how much longer I can be doing it!" Jetfire replied. Jetstorm looked at his faceplate. He was scared. "Never let me go, promise?"

"I promise."

And he didn't let him go. They both fell together, servo in servo.

**36 Days – Hawk Nelson**

Sari missed her dad. It had been a long time. 36 days, in fact. Cybertron wasn't Earth. Iacon City wasn't Detroit. The last time she had been away from her dad that long was…when Megatron had him held captive. Bumblebee noticed her sadness.

"Soon we'll be back home again…" He reassured. She looked up and wiped away her tears.

"Thanks, BB…"

**Made To Love – tobyMac**

Ratchet watched Arcee as she checked on Bulkhead. She was so gentle and kind. And yet she was firm. Maybe…just maybe they could make it work.

Arcee walked over to him when she noticed him looking at her.

"What is it, Ratchet? Do you need something?" Ratchet could swear he saw her blushing. Time to make a move.

"Arcee…I…" Words failed him. The first thing that came to his processor was a song he picked up on the radio the last time he was on patrol, "I…I was made to love you, Arcee!"

Bulkhead looked up, surprised such a thing came out of Ratchet's mouth. Ratchet was surprised himself.

"Well, then…" She kissed his cheek, "I guess I can't let all that love go to waste, can I?"

**Kasane Territory – Teto Kasane**

"_Zis is Blitzwing territory_!_" _Blitzwing cried as he placed a makeshift flag on a small rock.

"Why are you fooling around, Blitzwing? We don't have time for games!!" Lugnut roared in anger.

"You have no sense of humor, Lugnut…" He pouted.

"No, I just want to serve our glorious leader correctly." He began to lecture him only to see he was not listening.

"_Blitzwing desu!" _

"What language is that?"

"_Watashi wa…UTAULOID! WATASHI KASANE TERRITORY!"_

Lugnut frowned. Blitzwing had officially lost it.

**Hero – Superchick**

Cliffjumper looked down. Everybot seemed to be avoiding his viz scanners. Of course, why would they want to look at somebot who is supposed to be a traitor? Somebot who has supposedly killed an intelligence officer.

Blurr…where was he? He felt so guilty for what happened. He needed to find him and save him. But nobot believed his story. Nobot wanted to believe a traitor. Nobot wanted to help him, even be friendly.

He wanted a hero to save him. He was so lost and confused. All he wanted to do was go offline. It would be so easy. It would get rid of all of these horrid feelings. It would stop these `bots from staring and avoiding him every orbital cycle.

The only hero he had now was the oil in front of him. That would take away the pain. For now.

**Triple Baka/ Triple Idiots – Miku Hatsune**

Prowl watched in agony as Bumblebee and Sari sat on the couch, eyes and viz scanners plastered on the TV screen in front of them. Didn't they realize this was killing their brain cells, or in Bumblebee's case circuitry? They learned nothing from it except enjoyement. He had had enough.

Quickly, he turned off the screen.

"Hey!?"

"What was that for?"

"You guys are idiots, you know?" His seriousness and the word-choice affected the younglings. They looked up, surprised. "This is going to kill you eventually."

"Not as big of an idiot as you." Bumblebee retorted.

"How am I an idiot?"

"You just sit and stare at nothing. At least we are watching something moving."

"Bumblebee…" Prowl growled. He looked like he was going to attack him.

"Hey! Don't fight! We're all idiots! We are the three idiots, okay?"

**Cartoon Heroes – Barbie Young**

Sari attempted to create another bolt of blue, but found it only fizzled. She sighed. Ever since Prowl had sent her off on an 'optics quest' to hone her abilities it seemed she had only gotten worse. Prowl seemed so unreasonable sometimes. A young girl from the park came over and tugged on her dress. She was probably no older than five.

"Lady, can you teach me how to do that?" She asked. Sari found it odd to be addressed as 'Lady'.

"N-No, you have to be special to do that…"

"Like an Autobot!?" The girl's eyes widened in excitement.

"Yeah, I'm an Autobot."

"You don't look like one. Autobots are _big_!!" She motioned with her arms.

"Well look, kid, only heroes can do this. Like in the cartoons, okay? What we do is what you just can't do."

"But I _want_ to!"

"I'm sure you wish to do it, but I'm telling you, its impossible." She thought it over for a second, "Just be original, kid. And then you'll find the power inside of you."

"Really!?"

"Really."

**Meltdown – Rin Kagamine**

Blurr. Shockwave had done this to Blurr. He had caused Wasp to go insane. And he had tried to offline Ultra Magnus too. He was a horrid traitor that he had the unfortunate pleasure of once calling friend. Bumblebee felt himself clench his servos into fists. He was going to pay.

"Jetfire, Jetstorm, create a diversion! Leave Shockwave to me!"

"Okie to the Dokie!"

"Ve are very good at making 'de version'."

Bumblebee watched as they flew off to lead away the other Decepticons. This left Shockwave and him alone. Finally, the time had come. He was ready to extract his revenge. There was a meltdown going on in his processor. He could feel his servos reaching around the traitor's neck, offlining him so easily. He deserved it so bad. He had to right his wrongs. Thoughts this graphic had never come to Bumblebee before.

Bumblebee felt the ground fly behind him. He was going faster than he had ever gone before. Blurr would have been proud.

"Are you ready, Shockwave!?"

* * *

**Explanations:**

**1.** **My first one. It kinda sucks XD Blurr is a young `bot who doesn't know his own speed, so Ultra Magnus helps him realize it. It's set in his early years. It really doesn't fit the song exactly, but it was the first thing that came to my head...**

**2. All Family Force 5 songs are about dancing, so Its sometime randomly after Sari is a teen...**

**3. The song is about like, going against what other people say is right. Jazz helping Ratchet and Fanzone during 'This is Why I hate Machines' seemed to fit that.**

**4. The first thing I thought about about someone waking up wanting to see someone in particular. After BB was stabbed, I figured that would fit well.**

**5. This was random. I thought it went well though. Its Blurr optimism while under the Speed Demon guys control.**

**6. Prowl would be the only one who takes time and looks at a beautiful day, so it made sense.**

**7. The first line in the song is "I still love you kimi kotoba wa" so I started with that and then used another line later which in english is "Are you my Perfect star or are you too good to be true?' I used somehting like that in it.**

**8. The song sounded like Jazz to me. Like something he would say. It takes place during their training in 'Rise of Safeguard". **

**9. The first line in the song is 'Please don't say you are lazy becase I'm actually crazy' (The Last half being in Japanese). I just kinda took it off from there. It's Starscream interviewing Blitzwing for his position in the Decepticons.**

**10. I groaned when this song came up. Its randomness. But I think I handled it well and made a cute drabble. BTW for those who don't know 'J'taime' means I Love you. **

**11. The only other person I could think about writing about waking up or rebirthing was Swindle. So Its just the scene when he comes back. I hope I got the quote rigth XD**

**12. The song has a line that says (translated in english): Where are you now, and what are you doing?. I thought it would be funny if Sari went to school. Sometime post Endgame**

**13. This is my version of Jetfire and Jetstorm falling to death in 'The Rise of Safeguard'. I know that they didn't have those names then, but I didn't want to make up ones. Also, they didn't say anything like that nor did they fall hand in hand. I just rewrote it because I thought this was cuter.**

**14. Ugh...I spent so long trying to find a story that it is short and sucky. Its about Sari being on Cybertron durin Endgame part 2. **

**15. THIS ONE IS BAD! I CAN'T WRITE ARCEExRATCHET TO SAVE MY LIFE! They are both SO Ooc!! And I actually had to use the song in the story. Pretty lame. I wish I could have skipped, but that's one of the rules...**

**16. Another one I wish I could have skipped. The song is random Japanese...BTW 'Blitzwing desu' = I'm Blitzwing. 'Watashi wa Utauloid. Watashi Kasane Territory!' = 'I'm an Utauloid (A singing program, Teto Kasane is one of those). This is Kasane Territory'. We'll just assume he knows the song xD**

**17. I got some inspiration from this from ArtisanBrown's story 'The Resurrection Effect' (Which is good. Go read it.) and my own stories with Cliffjumper in it. Because hes an oil-aholic in my stories and he is blamed for Blurr's 'death' in ArtisanBrown's story. ArtisanBrown, I hope you are okay with this XD**

**18. Ugh...another one I wanted to skip. The song is about people being addicted to the internet, but Sari and BB are addicted to television so it made more sense...**

**19. I think this the longest one I did. Its rather bland though. I used 2 lines straight from the song XD**

**20. My version of a REAL fight between BB and Shockwave. I really wanted him to do it for revenge for Blurr, but of course they didn't do that...One of the line sin the son gis about strangling someone and says (in english) : I can feel my hands gripping around your neck, knowing so easily I could take your life. That's kinda a brutal line, but its a beautiful song XD **

**I'm sorry I made it so long, but it was a lot of fun! You can do it too, I'd like to see it. Well, critique me and tell me what you liked in reviews. Expect my next oneshot soon!**


End file.
